


Ferris Wheel

by The_Unholy_Leg_Thing



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing/pseuds/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing
Summary: Ian has a suprise for Mickey.





	Ferris Wheel

Tap. Tap. Tap. Mickey groaned loudly as he was forced awake. 

"The fuck?" He stumbled over to the window while rubbing his eyes. Opening it, he saw where the noise was coming from. In front of him was a red head, freckled face with a gigantic smile. 

"Can Mickey come out and play?" Ian Gallagher giggled.

"Are you fucking high?" Mickey frowned at him. "its half eleven, the fuck you doing here?" 

Ian bit his lip in excitement. "Come on I have something to show you" Mickey went along with it. "Sure why the fuck not." He grabbed some shoes and a jacket before climbing out the window. Ian held out his hand "Come on" Mickey stared at his hand then reluctantly grabbed it. Ian then held it tight, like really tight, and dragged him away. Mickey staggered behind him, while telling him to slow down. 

After over 20 minutes of walking and hand holding, which Mickey kinda enjoyed after a while, they finally arrived.

"Holy shit!" Mickey astounded by the place staring wide eyed. Ian smiled not because of the place but because of Mickey's smile. They were in an abandoned theme park surrounded by forest. Though the rides were rusted and plants crawled all up them it was beautiful. 

"How did you find this place?" Mickey asked not being able to tear his eyes from it. 

"When you were in juvie I would sometimes go for long walks and yeah..." Mickey was just released from prison a week ago. Mickey looked at Ian longingly and gave him a sweet smile. 

"Hey come on let's get on the Ferris wheel. I've was waiting for you so we could get to the top cart together" Mickey grinned with a slight surprised frown. 

"Okay then..." Ian yanked Mickey's hand again and the two climbed up the Ferris wheel and sat in the top cart. They were both taken aback by the view.

"Fuck" Mickey said, Ian smiled at him then gently stroked Mickey's cheek with his finger. Mickey turned to him and put his hand on Ian's freckled cheek. The two got as close as they could and kissed deeply. When it finished they held each other with their foreheads and noses touching. 

"Fuck I missed you" Mickey told him. Ian chuckled. "I missed you too... And Mickey?" 

Mickey looked him in the eyes "yeah". 

"I love you" 

Ians never said that before. Mickey looked dazed. "Why?" Was all he could say. He really had no idea. Ian chuckled. A million reasons spiraled in his head and started pouring out his mouth. 

"Because your Mickey fucking Milkovich. You care so much though you pretend not to which is just adorable. You're smart, hilarious. Even your faults make you amazing like your jealousy and temper. I just love you." Mickey felt his eye warm up with a tear. Mickey stared at him. His breathing slightly heavy with nervousness and excitement. 

"Jesus, I love you too" Ian chuckled then so did Mickey. They kissed again with lots of passion. When it came to an unwanted end Mickey got really serious, this was a rare moment. 

"Do you really think I'm good enough for, cause I fucking don't." He confessed. Ian looked at him. Then he not so gently but not too hardly slapped him across the face. Then he burst out laughing. 

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Mickey held his hand to his cheek. Ian felt a bit bad and so stroked his cheek but kept his cocky smile. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But seriously fuck that. Mickey you are the only person I want, that's what I think" Mickey giggled and bit his lip. Then returned to his usual self, which made Ian delighted.

"You better think that bitch" they both laughed. They then made out for a long while. They both had one hand on each others cheek/neck and their other hands were intertwined. Ian then placed a trial of light kisses from Mickey's lips to his neck. Then he messily licked, kiss and bit his neck. Mickey groaned in absolute pleasure.

An alarm went off. It was Ian's phone. He stopped what he was doing to look at it. It was 1 minute past midnight.

"Oh no please check your phone it's not like..." Mickey was slightly pissed. Ian interrupted him.

"Close your eyes" Mickey frowned at him.

"What?" 

"Close your eyes" Ian order again. Mickey threw up his hand and then closed his eyes. Odd noises were made.

"Okay open" when Mickey opened his eyes there was a cupcake with a lit candle in. 

"Happy birthday Mickey" Mickey had a gigantic grin. He blew out the candle and licked some of the icing off.

"Thanks Gallagher" he was really surprised Ian did this for him but of course, really grateful. Then Ian knelt in front of him and unloosed Mickey's belt. He pulled down his pants and gave him his first birthday present.


End file.
